OHANA
by Home By Another Way
Summary: Danno asked for vacation time to attend the wedding of one of his relatives. Steve saw nothing wrong with it and encouraged him to go. Steve's first clue was when Danny refused to take Grace with him. Steve's second clue came a couple days later, when Danno called and asked for two more weeks of vacation time. Sensing something is wrong, the Hawaii 5-0 team sets out to find him.


**This idea has been bouncing around in my head since _forever. _I know I should be working constantly on Xed, but this plot bunny was taking up all my creative juices, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ocean's 11 or Hawaii 5-0. They belong to their respective owners, and I am not nearly smart enough to con the rights away. ;)**

**NOTE: This story takes place during Ocean's 12, so SPOILER ALERT. Also, I've only seen most of Season 1 of H50, so forgive me if the characters are OOC for later seasons.**

**NOTE #2: As Stitch says, "Ohana means family." Just so you know.**

**WARNING: T for language.**

**OHANA **

**Part 1: Trouble**

"Hey, Steve?" Detective Danny Williams poked his head around the corner of Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett's glass office door and waited until the dark-haired man looked up from his paperwork.

"What's up, Danno?"

Danny stepped into the room and dropped a piece of paper on the Navy SEAL's desk. Steve picked up the paper and glanced at it, raising his eyebrows as he read the request for a week's vacation time.

He glanced up at Danny, who stuffed his hands in his pockets and said by way of explanation, "One of my relatives is getting married, and I wanted to be there for him."

"Oh," Steve said. He glanced down at the paper again before scrawling his signature on the dotted line provided, "Okay. Here you go."

Steve handed back the paper and both of them stood there for a moment, the atmosphere strangely tense, though the Navy SEAL couldn't quite put his finger on _why_.

"Thanks," Danny said after a moment. He fidgeted, his expression nervous, and Steve knew his partner well enough by now that he just had to wait until –

"Could I ask a favor?" Danny's blue eyes were dark and serious.

"Sure," McGarrett replied easily, "Anything. What do you need?"

"Can you look after Gracie while I'm gone?"

Steve couldn't quite hide the shocked expression on his face, "You're not taking her with you?"

Danny frowned, "Rachel wouldn't let her come, and a court battle would take too long."

Steve could sense his partner's frustration simmering just beneath the surface, and couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on, that there was something Danno wasn't telling him for some reason. However, out of respect for his partner, Steve decided to let it go. For now.

"Of course I'll keep an eye on Gracie," Steve nodded. The odd tension returned, but Danny was moving before it got too stifling.

"Thanks, Steven," he called as he left McGarrett's office, swinging the glass door shut behind him.

Steve watched him go, and continued to stare off into space after Danny moved out of sight.

_Huh_, the Navy SEAL thought, but then his phone rang and he picked it up immediately.

"McGarrett."

"Steve; it's Kono. We have another case; can you and Danny come down to the Hilton Inn on Sunshine Avenue?"

"Danny won't be coming," Steve replied shortly, gathering his things. He answered Kono's unasked question, "He's going to a wedding for one of his relatives."

"Oh," Kono replied, sounding about as bemused as Steve felt. "Can _you_ make it?"

"Yeah," Steve grabbed his gun on his way out, "I'm on my way. ETA five minutes."

He snapped his phone shut and went to let Danny know he was leaving, but the blond's office was already dark.

Danny had apparently already left for the airport.

**H50-O11-H50-O11**

Turk Mallory (a.k.a. Detective Danny Williams) was regretting his decision to come to his twin brother's wedding, and not just because his parents were being overbearing assholes and threatening to disown him if – _when_ – he disappeared again.

Now, don't get him wrong; Turk was beyond happy that his twin had finally found someone to settle down with, but this whole ordeal was turning into a particular kind torture that Turk really wished he could have avoided altogether.

Turk could forgive his brother's blatant omission of his name during the long _list_ of names in Virgil's thank-you-for-coming speech. Heck, he could even forgive his parents for being jerks and his relatives for being nosy.

No, the real reason Turk was wishing he had stayed back in God-forsaken Hawaii was because Terry freaking Benedict had decided to crash the party.

Just after Virgil's irritating speech, there was a _thump_ as an expensive wooden cane made contact with the table with all the finality of a gunshot. A gunshot from a sniper with very good aim: deadly, and full of promise.

Turk's first instinct was _ohshitRUN!_ but he was stopped by that very same cane pinning him in place.

"Up," Benedict's dangerously low, gruff voice ordered him. Groaning and letting loose an oath; Turk rose out of his chair and allowed himself to be prodded in the direction of his irritating twin brother, who had an identical deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

Snarling at one last rough shove by the blunt end of that damnable cane, Turk stumbled to his brother's side and whirled around to glare at Benedict, who gave him a smirk.

The smirk didn't reach the wealthy man's eyes, which remained dark and cold, promising nothing but pain and other terrible things you would only find down a dark alley in New York City.

"I've come to collect, boys," Benedict practically crowed (Turk had to fight hard not to sneer at the jerk's patronizing arrogance). "You have two weeks."

The snake was gone as quickly as he had come, and as soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Turk and Virgil traded looks, ignoring the stunned silence of their family members.

"I'll call Danny," Virgil volunteered.

"I'll get the plane tickets to Reuben's," Turk muttered in reply, scrubbing a hand over his face.

_Shit_, he thought, _we are so screwed._

**H50-O11-H50-O11**

. . . It wasn't until after they were on the plane, Virgil snoring quietly next to him through that hideous mustache, that Turk realized he had to call Steve and ask for two more weeks.

He called and left a message – the time difference meant Hawaii was still out like a light – and after he hung up he thought of Grace. Only for an instant, though. Then he shut her away into a safe place deep in his heart, determined not to think of her again until this was all over.

Starting from the moment he got off this plane, he wasn't Danny Williams, father of Grace and second-in-command of Hawaii 5-0; he was Turkey Mallory, twin brother of Virgil and lifelong con-man, part of the illustrious Ocean's Eleven. (Those same eleven men that were now being hunted by a man they had once crossed – dammit, Turk _knew_ he should never have come to his brother's wedding. Although, he supposed he'd rather Benedict hadn't hunted him down at H50 headquarters.).

Unbidden, the faces of H50 also flashed through his mind, but Turk shut them away as well.

_I'll come back to you, Gracie_, Turk vowed silently, _If it's the last thing I do._

**Hope ya'll liked it! Next part'll be coming along just as soon as I can write it. Stay tuned.**

**Also, don't know if you noticed, but I tried to use a more choppy writing style for this story, just to shake things up a little. How did I do? And for my traditional trivia question: What do you like more; a river or a lake? Why? Personally, I prefer a lake because it's easier to swim and fish in.**

**~Home By Another Way**


End file.
